


[Podfic] speak of the spring

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] in process of the seasons [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Comeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), not a lot just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: speak of the spring and foison of the year;the one doth shadow of your beauty show,the other as your bounty doth appear,and you in every blessèd shape we know.// william shakespeare, sonnet 53crowley comes home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] in process of the seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] speak of the spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [speak of the spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966927) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/speak-of-the-spring-e8u1pk)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/speak-of-the-spring)


End file.
